


A Blind Date and an Interview

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - CEO/Boss, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy Johnson has a blind date and an interview with a tech CEO all in one weekend. She's not particularly looking forward to either one. Will meeting someone change that?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Blind Date and an Interview

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 25 was CEO/Boss AU. I don't know much about CEOs, so we're light on the aspect but high on fun!

“Daisy, over here!”

Daisy saw her friend Jemma waving her over. Jemma and her boyfriend Fitz were waiting by the entrance to the mini-golf place. 

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Daisy complained as she walked over to them.

“Probably because you’re at least a little bit curious who I’d pick for you?” Jemma said.

Daisy shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Oh look, there he is!” Jemma waved a man over. Daisy was relieved that Jemma apparently had good taste in men. He was super cute.

“Daisy, this is my friend Trip,” Jemma said. “Trip, this is Daisy.”

Trip reached out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.” Daisy thought he had a very nice smile.

“Likewise.” 

Jemma and Fitz had already paid for their entrance, so they went in and started playing. Daisy and Trip took the time while waiting for others to learn more about each other. As blind dates went, this one didn’t seem that bad.

“You from around here?”

“Nope, moved here for a job.”

“Same.”

“You’re pretty good at this.”

“Yeah well, I have tons of hidden talents.”

“Sounds intriguing.”

Back and forth they went, laughing and joking the entire time. Daisy was surprised to discover she was actually having a good time.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Daisy asked him.

“I have a small business.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah? What does your business do?” 

Trip paused. “We try to make old stuff new again.”

“Sounds cool,” Daisy said.

“I enjoy it. What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Grad school.” Daisy hit the ball. “Computer science.”

“Interesting stuff,” Trip said. “Hey, I bet I can finish this hole in less strokes than you.”

“You’re on.”

This is why, after a series of escalating bets, Daisy found herself making out with a guy she just met on a blind date while hidden behind a windmill on a mini-golf course. This had to be one of the strangest moments in Daisy’s life, but she wasn’t complaining. It was nice.

“Wait, should we go find Jemma and Fitz?” Daisy asked when she finally stopped for breath.

Trip stepped back slightly. “Probably. But before we do that, do you think you want to go somewhere after this?”

“Oh man, sorry, but I have this thing tomorrow morning. I have to interview the CEO of a tech company to get an ‘idea of the business aspect’ of like computers and coding. I don’t know. All I know is they apparently squeezed me in to talk to this guy, so I really feel like I need to impress him.”

Trip made an unreadable face. “What’s the name of the place you’re going?”

“Legacy Technologies,” Daisy said. “Truthfully I’m not even completely sure what they do. I just heard the CEO was hot, so I sweet talked my way in to see him.”

“Well, how about I call you tomorrow, and we can make some plans,” Trip said.

“Sounds awesome.”

They exchanged info, and Daisy hoped he really did call her. 

The next day she got up early and got ready to go to Legacy Technologies. She dressed as smartly as possible. Getting in to see a CEO, not to mention the CEO of a rising tech company, was a difficult task. Daisy wanted to make a good impression.

She got to the building a bit early and was immediately brought back. Someone from HR gave her a very thorough tour. They took her all over the building. It was very high tech and very new. Daisy was almost impressed.

Next they brought her to a very nice office and offered her food and drink. Daisy really felt like she was getting some VIP treatment here. This had to be the CEO’s office. 

They left her there to wait. She looked at the desk and saw a name plaque reading “Antoine Triplett.” Something about that name seemed very familiar…

She turned around when she heard the doors open and almost gasped when she saw a familiar face coming into the room.

“Trip??”

Trip walked to the other side of the desk and sat down. “The one and only.”

Daisy almost laughed. “Wait a minute, did you know who I was last night?”

“No,” Trip said. ”Well, not until the end. Obviously when you named my company I realized. I have to say, it was a pleasant surprise.”

“So is that why I got special treatment today?” Daisy asked.

“What do you mean? I treat all guests this way.”

“Right,” Daisy said. “Of course.”

After a few minutes passed, Trip said, “Do you have any questions for me?”

Daisy almost jumped. “Oh, right. I’m supposed to interview you. I just have a few questions here…”

She went through the list on her phone, making notes as he answered.

“What inspired you to start this business?”

“What is your favorite part of being CEO?”

“What advice do you have for students?”

This was Daisy’s last question really, but she decided to take advantage of the situation.

“And finally, Mr. Triplett, how long do you typically wait before asking a girl that you already made out with on a mini-golf course out?”

Trip smiled. “Well, let’s see…” He grabbed his phone and started typing.

Daisy’s phone pinged. She looked at it and saw a text from Trip. 

_Dinner tonight?_

Daisy typed back. _Oh sorry, I’m in a meeting right now. Will get back to you._

Trip read her message and laughed. He looked up at her. “C’mon, what do you say? Is it a date?”

Daisy smiled broadly. “Oh, it’s definitely a date.”

“Good.” Trip paused for a moment. “But you should probably leave all this out of your report.”

“You’re the boss. Well, for now. The rest will be on a case by case basis.”

Trip nodded. “Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
